a wedding not to forget
by pyrus0zero
Summary: a certain blue hero is about to have his biggest adventure...his wedding


by ~pyrus0zero

just another peaceful day of adventure, but for a certain blue hedgehog, this is one adventure he is completely nervous for. His wedding day. sonic paced back and forth and a normal pace as waited for everthing to start. He wore a semple weding tuxido with a blue bow tie.

"oh man, oh man. I'm nervous," Sonic said as he paced faster.

"easy Sonic. you already came, so you might as well see it through." a black hedgehog said, wearing the same tuxido as his friend,but with a red long tie, trying to calm his friend.

Sonic stopped pacing "Thanks Shadow. I guess you know what your talking about sense your already married.

Shadow crossed his arms and leaned against the wall behind him. "Yeah, i remember my wedding with Amy. You were my bestman and now I'm yours."

suddenly the door open and a yellow twin tailed fox came in. "Sonic, it's time," he said.

Shadow looked at Sonic and asked "Ready?"

Sonic nodded and said "Ready."

Sonic, Shadow, and Tails walked down the hallway until they came to a closed door with Silver leaning against it. He looked up at the three and the stared at Sonic. "So you didn't chicken out," he said.

Sonic shrugged and said "Like I would on my wedding day."

Silver nodded "Good because she's like a sister to me so if you break her heart, I break you legs."

"No need to worry. Her happyness is all i want" Sonic said. Silver nodded in approval and moved aside. Sonic stood in front of the door that lead to the alter. He took a deep breath, turned to his friends and asked them "You guys ready?"

Shadow still with his arms crossed "Bestman, ready."

Tails gave Sonic the thumbs up "ring bearer, ready."

Silver nodded "Groomsman #2, ready."

"Where's #1" Sonic asked.

"Knuckles is waiting at the alter," Shadow said.

"Ok, lets go," Sonic said as they all walked through the doors

The room they walked into a chruch room with a wedding design. In the rows was team chaotix, cream's mother,Vanilla, the babylon rogues, the president, the GUN leader, and Big the cat. Standing as the minister was Dr. eggman. To his was Knuckles and to his right was Omaga, being a robot he could play the wedding music using myself. Sonic and the others walked up and took there places.

"So you finally descide to show up," eggman said

"If i had to choose between my wedding and you trying to take over the world. I choose my wedding." sonic said with confidents.

"You dont have to worry about that," eggman said. "As long as I'm invited, I wont try anything."

"Good," Sonic said. Suddenly Omega start to play the music. "Here we go."

Everone turned to the other side of the room and saw the doors open and some figures walk in. In a beautiful white wedding stood a purple cat with her vail over her face holding a Bouquet and a man in the other. Holding her arm was eggman nega, begin for the same deminsion and sence the bride didn't have parent, he was choosen to give her away. Behind them in a pink dress was Shadow's wife and maid of honor was Amy Rose hold the bride's train and behind her was the bridesmaids. In a light blue dress was knuckles's fiance, Shade the echidna and in a orange dress was the bride's first friend, Cream the rabbit. Following behind them throwing rose petals was the Flower girl in a yellow dress was Marine the racoon.

When they got to the alter, eggman asked "And who gives this cat wedded to this hedgehog?"

"I do," eggman nega said as he let go of the bride and took his set up front and the girls took they'er places to eggman's left.

Sonic could see though the vail and stare in to her golden eyes. "You look beautiful, Blaze"

Blaze smiled and said "Thanks."

Eggman cleared his throat and began "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Sonic the hedgehog and Blaze The cat in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one said anything

eggman nodded, turned to Sonic, and asked "Do you, Sonic hedgehog, take this women to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part?"

"I do," Sonic answered not looking away from Blaze

Eggman nodded, turned to Blaze, and asked "Do you, Blaze the Cat, take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part?"

"I do," Blaze answered while also not looking away from Sonic

Eggman nodded and called "Tails."

"Right here" Tails said as he walked onto the soon-to-be-weddeds with a pillow in his hands with the rings on in.

Sonic took one of the rings from Tails and said "Thanks little bro."

"Sonic repeat after me" eggman said. He nodded. "I, Sonic hegdehog, take you, Blaze the cat, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Sonic nodded and said as he then slipped the ring onto Blaze's left ring finger, "I, Sonic hegdehog, take you, Blaze the cat, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Blaze took the other ring from Tails and said "Thank you" as Tails walked away.

"Blaze repeat after me" eggman said. She nodded. "I, Blaze the cat, take you, Sonic the hegdehog, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Blaze nodded and said as she then slipped the ring onto Sonic's left ring finger, "I, Blaze the cat, take you, Sonic the hegdehog, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

eggman smiled and said "Then by the power invested in me, I, now pronouce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sonic and Blaze quickly throw their arms each other and share a passionate kiss. Everone cheer and clapped for the newly weds. When Sonic and Blaze was done, they took each hand and everone headed to the reception.

At the reception, they was drinking, eating, danceing, and laughter. In the corner of the room sat a blue emerald shaped cake. Suddenly all the cut off, two spot lights came on. One was eggman nega standing on stage infront of a mic and the other on the dance floor.

He smile and said "I'd like to ask that everyone clear the dance floor and that Sonic and Blaze come to the dance floor"

Everyone did as told. When Sonic and Blaze were on the dance floor, Sonic asked "What are you planning eggman nega?"

"Oh no. This isn't my idea. It's Shadow's and Knuckles's" eggman nega informed them.

Everone turned to find Shadow and Knuckles leaning against a wall with their arms crossed. Knuckles nodded and Shadow smirk as he said "You can thank us later, little brother,"

everyone eyes traveled back to stage to eggman nega for an explation. Eggman nega's smile grow wider and he addounced "As a wedding gift from your friend, two lovely ladies would like to sing you two something."

He then move aside and Amy And Shade took the stage. Amy turned to Omega and nodded. Omega then start to play a music simular to a wedding song. Then Amy and Shade started to sing.

There's magic in the air tonight,  
The moonlit stars are burning bright,  
Your face glows by the candlelight -  
It's all because tonight's the night.

Sonic and Blaze smile and they then started to waltz. then other couples started to join them. Tails and Marine. Vector and Vanilla. Jet and Wave. Along with other.

Now hold my hand and take this ring  
As we unite in harmony.  
We can begin to live the dream,  
The dream that's meant for you and me...

To be together  
For the first time in our lives  
It's us together.  
As married man and wife  
We'll be together from now on,  
Until death do us part -  
And even then I hope our heaven lasts  
Forever.

I promise to be always true,  
Until the very end with you,  
In good times and in bad times too  
I know that we can make it through.

As one united we'll be strong  
Because together we belong.  
If I could sing to you a song,  
I'd sing of love that won't go wrong,

If we're together  
We'll make a brand new life for us together  
As married man and wife  
We'll be together from now on,  
Until death do us part -  
And even then I hope our heaven lasts  
Forever.

We'll stay together from now on,  
Until death do us part -  
And even then I hope our heaven lasts  
Forever.

"You know Sonic this is one day, I'll never forget" Blaze said to her husband.

"My too, Blaze. My too," Sonic said as he than kiss her on the lips and held her close.

I know forever we will always be  
Together.


End file.
